


Dubious Choices

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Allergies, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Fraser makes a decision he might regret.





	Dubious Choices

 “You _really_ don’t have seasonal allergies?”

“I—“ [sniffle] “told you, I’b fide.”

“Your eyes are red. You look like you’re gonna cry.”

“I god ad eyelash id by eye.”

“You manage to get it in both of them?”

“Really, Ray. I’b cobpledely fide.”

[Whine.]

“Dief says you’re lying.”

“He says do such thidg.”

[Wuff!]

“Fraaser? Is this about that kitten we found on the side of the road?”

“Dod’t be silly.”

“The one with the broken leg?”

“I—”

“Who they said they might not have room for at the shelter?”

“Well—”

“Is there a kitten in the other room?”

[Tchooo!]


End file.
